


Afternoon Naps and Soft Sunlight

by NoirAngel011



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, Just a little bit of Angst, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sickfic (kinda), Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Horde Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Mermista’s been overworking herself since the end of the war. Something pushed to the maximum will always break at some point. Sea Hawk is there for her when she inevitably does.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 23





	Afternoon Naps and Soft Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, my first actual Seamista fic. And my 100th fic!!!!! YAyyyy I've been on this godforsaken site for 4 years now

The hot sun that covered Salineas normally didn’t bother Mermista. She was used to it, she usually loved it.

But today, Sea Hawk could tell it was only hindering her.

She was working with a few civilians, rebuilding part of the dock. It had been almost two months since the war and they were finally making progress on rebuilding the kingdom. Sea Hawk watched Mermista move planks and hammer down nails, all while faintly shaking. 

He grabbed a bottle of water from a nearby cooler and walked over to her. He pulled her away once she had finished setting the nail she was working on in place.

“Here, drink,” he said, pressing the cold water bottle into her hands.

“I don’t need you to watch over me like a child,” she returned. Despite her words, she uncapped the water and downed almost half of it.

“Wanna take a break?” he asked. She shook her head.

“No, I’m okay.” He raised an eyebrow. Her shaking was more prominent now.

“You sure?”

She nodded but a second later the princess had fallen into his arms. He was less than surprised. This was the second time this week she had passed out while working, and it was only Wednesday. She had dropped the water bottle to the ground. He pulled her into a bridal carry and kicked the water bottle to a position he could pick it up.

Sea Hawk carried her up to the castle, making his way through the long halls to her bedroom. She was tucked into bed less than ten minutes after passing out. Her eyes slowly opened as he slid her shoes off. She pushed herself up to sit.

“Hey, no, lay back down,” he told her, moving to push her back down.

“I need to work,” she protested lazily. Sea Hawk grabbed the water bottle and pressed it to her lips.

“No, you need rest. This is the second time you’ve passed out this week.”

She blinked a few times to try and wake herself up. Sea Hawk gently moved her back down to lay against her pillows. He pulled the blankets up around her.

“I have to work,” she said again.

“No, not today. You’ve pushed yourself every day for months now. You need rest. You can take one day off.” He cradled her face. Her skin was warmer than it normally was.

“I need them to trust me, Sea Hawk,” she said. She whimpered as he moved his hand away and he replaced it in response. She pressed her cheek into his palm.

“The citizens do trust you, Mista. You’re doing an amazing job, but you need to recharge. Come on, let’s take a nap.” Sea Hawk moved to her other side and climbed into bed beside Mermista.

“No,” Mermista said halfheartedly. Sea Hawk slid an arm behind her and pulled her into his side and it was over for her.

She melted into him, closing her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she suddenly whispered.

“About what?” he asked, undoing her braid and carding the hand that wasn’t holding her through her hair.

“I-I hurt you. I hurt everyone. I didn’t want to, but I did, and I’m sor-ry,” Mermista choked around unshed tears. Somehow, in the two months since the war’s end, they had yet to fully discuss what happened.

“It wasn’t you, dearest. He made you do those things. Look at me, Mermista.” Sea Hawk lifted her chin to look at him. She slowly opened her eyes. “I love you, and nothing you did could ever change that. It wasn’t you, everyone knows that. Nobody blames you.” He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. 

“I just, I-” Mermista couldn’t get the words to fit together right.

“It’s okay, I promise. Just get some sleep for me, alright?” Mermista nodded. 

“Stay with me?” she asked. He nodded.

“Of course. I’ll be right here. Nothing can hurt you if we’re together, and I’m gonna make sure of it.” Mermista smiled at the goofy grin he wore on his face. He kissed the top of her head as she finally laid down fully and stayed there.

Mermista drifted off to sleep in seconds, cuddling into Sea Hawk like he was the only person in the world.

…

_Ow ow ow, make it stop!_

_Mermista jerked. There was a poking, stabbing pain in the back of her neck. She spun around and was met with glowing green eyes._

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. She was chipped. Her hands flew to her neck, scratching and tugging at the metal. She needed it_ off _right now! It hurt, it was hurting her._

_A green haze was infiltrating her mind. Neon shades of green flashed before her eyes. Suddenly she was seeing something._

_Was that Catra? Yes. Catra. She was struggling against something._

Flash.

_White tile walls, sterile floors, blinding lights._

Flash.

_Green pools, swirling and mixing._

Flash.

_Curtains. Oh, wait, she was touching those. She could feel them. This was her vision. Everything was crowded._

_Cracking and shattering glass. Rushing water. Screams and cries. No, those were her friends! Mermista couldn’t control what she was doing. She was watching her own movements from an outside perspective. She didn’t want this! She was hurting him!_

_Sea Hawk. She was hurting Sea Hawk. She didn’t want to do that!_

_Ow, ow, ow! Electricity buzzed around her, shocking her. It hurt. Her hair was messy now. Everything was agonizing, she wanted,_ no- needed _, it to stop._

…

Mermista startled awake, tears already falling as she shook. She couldn’t move. Her half-awake and terrified brain didn’t register that her hindering was because she was being held, and instead, she began to thrash and jerk in an attempt to escape.

“Mermista! Calm down! Misty, look at me, please, it’s okay.” Sea Hawk loosened his grip on her, letting her lean away from him as she hyperventilated. “You’re okay, it’s okay, I’m here.”

Mermista choked on a sob. She struggled to figure out where she was. All she could see was the water rushing in and hurting her friends, and _she was controlling that water_. 

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Sea Hawk kept one arm around her shoulders and used the other to lift her face to look at him. “You’re safe. We’re here in Salineas, in your bedroom. Prime is gone, dearest. It’s all over now.” He carefully stroked her cheek, brushing away tears with his thumb.

She looked up at him, brown eyes shining with unshed tears. Her eyes drifted towards the open doors that led to her balcony. She could just barely see the ocean and a little bit of the beach from her position on the bed. It was sunny outside and warmth filtered in through the doors. She looked back to Sea Hawk.

“P-promise?” she asked, voice cracking.

“Why would I ever lie to you?”

Mermista let out a watery laugh.

“When you screw up.”

Sea Hawk smiled and pulled her into his arms all the way. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Did I wake you up?” she asked. Sea Hawk shook his head.

“I never went to sleep.”

“Why?” Mermista inquired.

“I said I’d watch over you, and I don’t go back on my word.” Sea Hawk kissed the top of her head. She moved to look up at him. She watched his face for a moment before surging upwards and locking his lips in hers. Her hands moved up to rest on either side of his face.

She pulled away after what was either a few seconds or multiple lifetimes. She pressed her forehead to his.

“I-I love you, and I think I always will,” she whispered.

Sea Hawk giggled. “Good, because you’re stuck with me, dearest.” Mermista heaved a sigh followed by a laugh. A smile graced her lips.

“How about that nap?”

Sea Hawk nodded.

“Take two!”

They laid down and Mermista giggled, cuddling up to his side.

“Idiot.”

Sea Hawk tapped her nose with his finger. She buried her head into his chest. “Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

“That’s right.”


End file.
